Frank Plum's Story
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie's life as told from her Father's view. Warnings: language, rape, sexual abuse and death of a character.


Frank Plum's Version of Stephanie's Life

Written by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

My name is Frank Plum. My wife, Helen, was born and bred in the Burg. She is a very vocal and dominate person. But I also was raised in the Burg. My own father was a milk toast type of man, so I learned for an early age that the wife ran the house and the man was there only to make the money. The wife ran the house with an iron fist. So when I was ready to marry I saw Helen was good to look at, she came from a good family and I thought she was in love with me.

I had been with Helen before I left for Basic Training. When I came home from leave Helen told me she was pregnant. I married her and thought our lives were being enriched. I was gone a lot and then I got into Special Ops even after my full time enlistment was up. I still disappeared for months on end during my Special Ops days. Helen then began to really run the household. I expected that since I was not there to help.

When I came home I had a beautiful baby girl. Helen had chosen the name, Valerie. That fact did not enter my mind until many years later, I will explain this when the time comes.

I then got a job at the Post Office. I started out as a walking mailman. Then I advanced to a motor route. That took more time away from the house. On the surface it appeared we had everything to make us happy. We had a good income, we had a nice house and then I got a call out. The Post Office knew about my Special Ops missions and they allowed it. Why not both were Government jobs. That meant we both worked for the same boss.

While I was gone on a mission Helen became pregnant again. This time I once again had no say in the child's name. Helen picked Stephanie's name without any input from me. Stephanie is the polar opposite from Valerie. Valerie lacks ambition so she will make a perfect Burg wife. Stephanie on the other hand loves to rebel. Stephanie has always fought Helen's rules. Stephanie wants to try different things that a lot of girls are not into. Stephanie loves independence and the ambition to try new things. It upsets Helen to no end.

Now we get to the age of 6. Back in that time kids were safe enough to play in the neighborhood and not fear for their safety. Stories were going around town about the Morelli boys. To tell you the truth some seemed so far fetched no one would believe them! I was never told about the incident with Stephanie and Joe Morelli. Once the rumors started floating around I confronted Helen and she said that Stephanie had invented the story. That Joe just wanted to teach her how to ride his bike. I believed her. She knew Stephanie better than I did.

Yes, I did hear rumors to the contrary but back then I didn't think my wife would lie to me. I ignored the rumors. Until one day I overheard Joe Morelli telling his brother Anthony to keep their mother in the house because he had a game he played with the youngest Plum girl, Stephanie. Stephanie thinks it is call the Tunnel Game but is actually a way for me to finger her twat. Anthony asked if he could play too. Anthony was 10. Joe said he would set it up for tomorrow.

I was furious! Being Special Ops I decided my buddies and I would take down these two boys. I go to the Lodge and we start figuring out how to put a stop to this.

There are 4 of us older Special Ops men. We have a secret room at the lodge that is not on any blueprint. When building the lodge we put it in but never submitted the newest blue prints.

I explained to my friends what was being done to my daughter. Joe Juniak,Sr., Chief of Police, thought we needed to set a patrol to follow these two boys and to document the situation. (You have to remember this was the age of Polaroid cameras. Where it instantly makes a picture and shoots it out of the camera).

Joe Juniak,Senior and Nelson Stanton decides they would take the first shift. They would watch the boys until they were at school. The first day before school the boys set up a barrel with both ends removed. The positioned it so it could not be seen from the roadway. Then the boys went to school.

When the boys came home they changed into their play clothes. Anthony said inside to occupy their mother and grandmother. Joe waited for Stephanie to come by. Ten minutes later Stephanie showed up and Joe led her to the back of the garage. Joe had her stand in front of the barrel with her feet apart. Then Joe climbed into the barrel then crawled through to where Stephanie stood. When Joe got to Stephanie he pushed her panties aside and stuck his finger up inside the girls private part.

Stephanie complained but Joe told her that was part of the game. Joe fingered her a few times then crawled clear out of the barrel. Stephanie asked if Joe could be the tunnel and she could be the train. Joe laughed at her and told her "No. trains are for boys and girls can't play with them. Stephanie got mad and pushed on Joe's butt because he was still on his knees. Joe fell face first and skinned his chin. Joe jumped up and smacked Stephanie's face. She ran crying for home. Both men were using tape recorder they had hid in the garage and both men were taking pictures. Joe Morelli, the arrogant ass he was, even back then, was laughing at Stephanie so hard he didn't hear the pictures being taken.

The boys were watched until bedtime and no further incidents occurred.

The next day at school Stephanie was super quiet which should have tipped the teachers off but it didn't. Not one person noticed the change in Stephanie.

When Stephanie got home that afternoon Helen cornered her and was complaining about blood stains on her panties. It was too early for her to start her period. Stephanie told her mother she did not know how it got on her panties. Helen grounded her to her room for 3 days so "you can learn how to take better care of your clothes."

It was another week before Joe Morelli could convince Stephanie to come play Train again. This time he told her that him and Anthony would be both playing trains.

But this time it was Clyde Steward and Charlie Jones who were the ones following the boys.

Both boys fingered her but this time one boy would hold her hands on the barrel while the other one fingered her.

Stephanie was starting to rebel and said "I don't want to play this game any more."

Well the boys decided to teach her a lesson. Anthony being the strongest forced her to the floor of the garage and pulled her pants clear off of her and held her down. Joe then raped her. Stephanie was crying and she was bleeding.

When the Clyde and Charlie realized what had been done to her. They stepped out of the shadows and latched on to both boys. Clyde called Joe Juniak, Senior and had the police sent over to the Morelli house. Clyde also told Juniak to call Child Protective Services.

When the authorities were on scene Angie Morelli was finally notified of what her sons were doing in the garage. That woman had enough nerve to tell the authorities that Stephanie invented the game but raping was not supposed to be part of the game.

Child Protective Services decided since both boys had participated in the rape they would face 6 months in Juvie Hall. They would receive sexual counseling and their records were sealed. Not before Joe Juniak, Senior, had copies made for his own records.

Stephanie was taken home and Helen was told that supposedly Stephanie invented the Train game and that the Morelli boys took the game farther and raped her. Helen was ballistic! She spanked Stephanie with a wooden spoon and made her go to bed without supper.

When I got home I was told that Stephanie had been playing with the Morelli boys and the law got called. At no time did Helen tell me my daughter had been raped! But my cronies sure did. When I confronted Helen she said it was a Burg lie and that Stephanie had never been raped. I knew better since we had pictures and recording to prove it. I was a lousy father and did nothing to help my daughter heal.

When the 6 months were up both boys came back to their house and my cronies and I made sure both boys stayed away from Stephanie.

Years passed and we relented the surveillance because it appeared the boys had moved on to other conquests.

Stephanie was 16 and wanted to get a job so she could have some spending money. Valerie was bought anything she wanted but Stephanie was still being punished by Helen and Stephanie often had to babysit to have money to buy her own clothes.

Stephanie got a job at the Tasty Pastry and her spirit began to thrive at the independence she felt. About 6 months into the job she was just closing the store when Joe Morelli came into the store. He knew how to sweet talk Stephanie into letting him help her clean up then he would walk her home.

That was not his intention. He over powered her and raped her. Stephanie thought it was all her fault. She was still fascinated with his good looks and he was a popular boy in school.

The only person Stephanie ever told was her best friend Mary Lou. Together they decided to keep it quiet. One catch about a week later Stephanie started having a strong odor discharge and Helen took her to the doctor. The doctor examined her and took some swabs and gave her some antibiotics. The doctor told Helen that Stephanie had an STD. Helen went ballistic. Helen knew her ranking in the Burg Grapevine would suffer. Since school was out for the summer Helen grounded Stephanie from talking to anyone for the whole summer.

Helen's plan may have worked but then Joe Morelli went to the public restrooms at the park and wrote what an easy lay Stephanie was but that she would leave them cold because she did not know how to please a man!

When I heard this I almost went over and beat the crap out of him. But my 4 cronies and I did corner the rat in that same restroom adding to his graffiti. Let's just say he was a little rough looking when he left. The five of us gave him the option of joining the service or we would make his life in Trenton very unbearable. What helped our case was Joe Juniak was there and showed Joe pictures he had kept. Juniak promised every employer in town would see them if applied for work anywhere in town. Joe chose to join the Navy. He left town and we thought the Navy would straighten him out. When you are that perverted we should have known that would never happen.

By the time Joe Morelli got back to town Stephanie was 18 and had a job as a lingerie buyer. We no longer had any control over her.

Stephanie still felt that same pull towards Joe Morelli as she did when she was 6. Helen kept pushing for Stephanie to marry Joe. I was against it even after he joined the police force.

It was Nelson Steward that got curious as to why Helen wanted Stephanie to marry a man she had been molested and raped by. Nelson being the inquisitive man he is he began his own search for the truth.

Nelson was a reserve sheriff's deputy and had been for over 10 years. Nelson decided to follow Joe Morelli around. Since Joe knew Nelson he questioned why he was following him. Nelson told him..."I am bored just trying to keep my skills up to speed."

The arrogant fool Joe was he arranged for Nelson to be a ride along with him. They became buddies. Nelson was able to pick up items that would have DNA on them and would label them and put them in a baggie and put it in his pocket while Joe was out of the car. Nelson learned about Joe's escapades with Terri Gilman and behind both Stephanie's back and Terri's back Joe was screwing Connie Rosolli. He had his dick plugged into both major crime families.

Nelson put friends up to tailing Terri Gilman. They found out the pattern of their meetings and thank goodness for new technology. Terri had the same room rented on a monthly basis so whenever Joe was free they had a place to enjoy each other. Considering Nelson was friends with the boys on Stark Street it was easy to get them to pick the lock and to plant some bugs in the room where the maids rarely ever cleaned so the bugs would not be found. Every encounter was transcribed, time, dated and put in a safe at Nelson's house. Nelson had two years of transcripts to back up the tapes along with the log of times and dates from a corrupt front clerk.

During our monthly meeting in the secret room we all decided that we were fed up with Joe Morelli. Joe and Stephanie were at Pino's when Joe lost his temper and slapped Stephanie and left a cut from his ring under her eye.

I had decided I was tired of my daughter being brutalized by this scumbag. We had been sitting on the evidence Nelson had gotten from Joe Morelli. We found a lab out of state willing to work with us. Since Nelson had the far fetched idea that Valerie and Joseph were related we used Nelson's evidence and I brought in Valerie's hairbrush and a straw that she had drunk her soda from. Nelson also asked for two things of Stephanie's so we could rule her out as well. I found a letter she had mail a letter to me and also I turned over a pair Stephanie's earrings. We sent them off and waited.

When Nelson got the results back he called an emergency meeting!

"Sit down boys. Trenton is about to be rocked to its core."

Nelson passed out copies of the results. He started going over each report. Then when he came to the DNA results my world crashed in on me!

The DNA tests proved that both Stephanie and Valerie were related to Joe's father. Neither girl was MY child! Helen had to have known this all along. But why force Stephanie to marry her half-brother?"

"OK, now we can put a stop to Joe Morelli but how do we keep from destroying the girls as well?" Nelson asked.

"Personally I would like to kill the SOB myself." I told them.

Joe Juniak, Sr. had become Mayor of Trenton and he wanted to be sure it never got out that he had a hand in any consequences. He chose to leave the room so he could truthfully say "I had no knowledge they were planning any harm to Joseph Morelli".

The three of also knew Stephanie was seeing Ranger Manoso. Since he was still active in Special Ops had to provide him with irrefutable cover so as not to damage his credibility in town or to damage his security business. It was decided the next time Manoso was on a mission out of the country together we would eliminate Joe Morelli so the whole town would not have to suffer because of his corruption.

Then we had to find a way to get rid of the body. Nelson was a pilot and he suggested he knew where there was a place in the Everglades that was home to a colony of alligators deemed to dangerous to be let out. There were underground fences along with electrified fences around the preserve. But there was also one sand bar that he could land on and Nelson would chum the water then throw Morelli into the feeding frenzy. They would never find all of him.

We agreed to the plan. One month later we found out Ranger was out of town and in three days would be in Colombia, South America. They put they plans into action. Nelson, Clyde and myself chloroformed Morelli and drove him to the Pine Barrens, He became a human target for our anger and frustration. Once we were sure he was dead we put him in a body bag and Nelson flew him to the Florida location. When Nelson came back he had a video that showed the alligators and crocodiles attacking the dead body. Nelson landed just outside the preserve and watched to make sure all the body disappeared from sight. Once everyone had seen the video it was taken out of the camera and burned in a local crematorium when the next body was cremated.

The word got out that Morelli had disappeared and the whole town was looking for Joseph. Terri Gilman has her enforcers trying to find him. She had good reason...she was pregnant with Joe's child. No one could find him and once Terri's father found out about the baby and the so-called father he ordered her to abort the baby but she refused and left town. Much to our dismay. We tried but still couldn't erase Joe Morelli off of the face of the earth. The baby was a boy and Terri named him Joseph but he carried the Gilman name since they were not married.

Two years has gone by and the Gilman's have welcomed Terri and the baby back into their lives.

Stephanie decided to marry Manoso once he came back from his 6 month mission and he promised it would be his last because he did not sign his next contract.

The lousy father I am I never told Stephanie and Valerie that I was not their father. But I did decide I couldn't live under the same roof with Helen. I filed for divorce and named an "Unknown" man for an adulterous affair and Helen was furious and threatened to fight me. I showed her all the proof we had on her and the DNA tests to prove who the father of Valerie and Stephanie truly was.

I gave Helen the house and a car. I just wanted out. I told the girls I was moving to my fishing cabin and they were welcome any time. Stephanie came but Valerie has not forgiven me for divorcing her saint of her mother. If only you knew the truth, Valerie. But Valerie worshiped her mother. I couldn't destroy that image so I chose to keep my mouth shut once again. Yes, I am a weak man and a disgrace to my Special Ops brothers but I did what I felt was right for my family. Who would want to live with a killer anyways? But I will live with what I was a part of for the rest of my life.

But as I think back on the last 5 years I see how happy Stephanie has become because of the love Ranger has shown my daughter and the self respect he has helped her regain. She still is rebellious but they manage to always find a compromise to make it work.

Valerie is married but she is still struggling trying to be a proper Burg wife. She never once had the ambition to do anything but have kids and clean the house. That is her choice.

As for me I found a woman who does not know about my Special Ops background and I have built a workshop out back and I create wooden toys for the underprivileged children for Christmas and for those who have lost a parent or had a tragedy befall them.

I can't make up for what I have done but I can alleviate another child's suffering then maybe I will learn to forgive myself. But it still hurts knowing that the Morelli name still gets so much respect in this town. They are looked up to as decent people when the whole family is nothing but the devil's henchmen. If their lives are what you would call Christian then I don't want to be one!


End file.
